An Uncle's Duty
by gomababe
Summary: Some Scotland/Canada bonding. Probably a little controversial, but the full summary is inside


A/N: I had been following some of the things to do with Canadian government off and on, but I didn't know exactly how badly off things were until the I Am Matthewian Project{the guys who do the Canada Eh! Skits} put up a special announcement on youtube: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= pALIQ7f1Xtw&feature=feedu {actual announcement is 3 minutes in}. To all Canadian Hetalia fans who are of age, get out there and vote for the sake of your country.

...

Scotland knocked cautiously on the door of his nephew's house. His youngest brother had visited just the day before and had come home in a foul mood, muttering something about 'ungrateful brats' and 'I never raised him that way'. Getting no answer, the Celtic nation opened the door and poked his head around it,

"Canada?" he called, a couple of his fairy friends flying into the darkened hallway. Scotland frowned when he still received no answer, "Mata, laddie, are ye hame?" he tried again. A sudden movement in the gloom at the other end of the hallway caused Scotland to go into a defensive stance, it was too small to be Canada. Eventually a small polar bear appeared and cocked its head at Scotland,

"Who?" it asked, staring at Scotland. Scotland let go the breath he had been holding,

"Och, Kumajiro, dinnae scare me like that." He gently scolded the bear. The bear's ears pricked at hearing his name being pronounced properly,

"Scotland," he said, "feed me." He demanded, pawing at the Celtic nations boots. Scotland sighed,

"Tell me whaur Mata is first, then I'll feed ye." Kumajiro blinked a little as it tried to work out who Scotland was talking about. Eventually,

"Who?" he asked. Scotland sincerely thought about banging his head against the doorframe right about then,

"The guy that normally feeds ye, ye dippit bear." He growled. Kumajiro looked back at the door at the other end of the hall,

"Oh, him. He's in the sitting room." He replied. Scotland nodded and looked to the two fairies that had come with him,

"Aiofe, Breda, can the two o' ye go and see tae the laddie while I feed this ane here?" The two fairies nodded and flew off through the door at the other end of the hallway. Scotland sighed and closed the door behind him and went into the kitchen to get the bear something to eat before he confronted his nephew.

...

When Scotland finally made it into the sitting room, he sincerely wished he'd brought some shortbread with him. Canada was curled up on the sofa, wrapped up securely in a blanket staring out into nothing. The boy looked as though he hadn't been sleeping either, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. The two fairies flew around above Canada's head, distressed. The blue one flew over to Scotland when he came into the room,

"I don't think he can hear or see us." She said. Scotland calmed the little creature down,

"It's a'right lass, he's just a wee bit caught up in whit's goin' on is all." He assured her, "You two go and keep the bear company while I talk to the lad a'right?" The fairy nodded and motioned to the other one and the two creatures flew around Kumajiro instead, still watching Scotland warily. Scotland sighed again as he crouched down next to the sofa,

"Mata?" he called gently, "Oi, wee one." He waved his hand in front of Canada's face. When he still got no response, Scotland frowned. Finally he laid a hand on the Canadian's shoulder, "Canada, dinnae make me resort to yelling at ye, son." He told the other nation sternly. Finally purple blue eyes met heather green and cleared as Canada registered that there was someone else in the room,

"U... uncle Scotland?" he asked, frowning a little, "What are you doing here?" Scotland's expression, which had brightened slightly when his nephew finally acknowledged him, dropped a little,

"I've heard aboot what's been gauin' on." He said, "I wanted to see how ye were farin' since ye seem tae have hidden it a' too damned well fer yer ain guid until recently." Canada looked at the floor guiltily,

"O... oh." He muttered. Scotland's frown deepened,

"It's a'right laddie, I'm no' here tae yell at ye or anythin' stupid like that." He assured the young nation, "I'm sure ye had enough o' England daein' that a'ready." Canada slowly looked back up at the Celtic nation,

"Then why are you here?" he asked, somewhat petulantly, Scotland noticed. Scotland snorted a little,

"Tae check on how ye were copin' since ye seem to think ye have tae manage a' this by yersel'." His expression softened a little, "Ye dinnae have tae, ye ken." Canada bit his lip,

"But... England was right. I let this happen. I should have done more to try and stop it..." he trailed off as Scotland got up, sat on the couch next to him and gathered the Arctic nation into a hug,

"Tha's better." He noted with some amusement, "Dinnae go off on the self-deprecating rants, I dae enough o' that fer the rest o' the world." He chuckled. Canada didn't reply and looked to the floor again. Scotland, noting this, sighed again,

"Look Mata,things have screwed richt up, I'm no' denyin' that. But it's no' somethin' that cannae be sorted oot." He told his nephew, "Hell, from whit I'm seein' the ball's a'ready rollin'." He added, with a slight note of pride. Canada's breath hitched,

"I... it's not that." He stuttered, trying not to break down, "I... I have to sort this out myself. The rest of the world has finally started taking notice and it's over... this." Scotland grimaced at the tone Matthew's voice had taken, not that he was surprised. He relaxed his hug and placed his hands on Canada's shoulders, turning the younger nation to face him,

"Matthew, look at me." He told the other nation, leaving no room for argument. Canada complied, albeit sulkily. Scotland stared levelly at his nephew, "You do not have to do this by yerself." He repeated, "Whatever it was England said tae ye yesterday, he wis only trying to help." Canada narrowed his eyes a little, causing Scotland to raise his eyebrows a little, "Dinnae give me that look, I never said I agreed wi' everythin' he said." He paused as Canada relaxed again, "The point is, you've been tryin' to cope wi' this on your own, when you shouldn't have tae." Canada opened his mouth to speak but Scotland held his hand up to hush him, "I'm no' done." He said, "So haud yer wheesht a minute." He smiled as Canada held back a slight snort of amusement, "It might seem like ye're on yer own right now, but mind that me, England, France, America and everyone else that kens ye are here if ye ever need tae talk tae us. Even if England is bein' a proper grumpy git because he's stressed." Canada looked at his uncle, finally getting the message. He wasn't completely alone, there were people who actually cared about him enough to try and help. He couldn't stop the tears that were already half bubbling at the corners of his eyes finally freeing themselves. He wiped at them furiously, stopping only when Scotland handed him a handkerchief,

"Th... thanks." He stuttered, taking the fabric and using it to dab at his eyes. Scotland merely smiled at him,

"Not a problem lad." He replied, "Now, you keep that backside o' yours parked there while I got get us some tea and we'll stick some rubbish comedy dvd on. Might as well get yer mind off a' this politics rubbish." Canada looked up at his uncle with wide eyes,

"B... but, shouldn't you be at home? I... I mean you've got an election..." Scotland merely laughed,

"Laddie, my election can handle itself fer a day or two, it's no fer another two and a half weeks." He reminded the other country, "You just sit there an' let yer auld uncle handle the basics fer now, eh?" Scotland headed through to the kitchen as Kumajiro waddled up to his master and laid a paw on his knee,

"Better?" he asked. Canada smiled faintly down at the bear, scratching him behind the ear,

"A little." He admitted. Kumajiro nodded,

"Good." He said, clambering up onto the nation's lap, "Who are you again?" he asked. Canada sighed,

"I'm Canada." He told the bear. Kumajiro hummed as he fell into a light doze, not really caring about the answer to the question, merely glad that things seemed to be back to normal for the moment. Scotland soon returned with two mugs of tea and sat down next to his nephew as they settled down to watch crappy movies, Scotland sneakily turning off both their mobiles and unplugging the home telephone from the line. No point ruining the evening was there?


End file.
